


Amusement Park Shenanigans

by nurnserolol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Nsfw jaspidot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurnserolol/pseuds/nurnserolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper drags Peridot to a theme park and things don't really go as she thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> More Jaspidot porn. This has been in my drafts since October and I finished it today so here you go. Sins in an amusement park.

Peridot thought she'd made it very VERY clear to Jasper that she completely and utterly despised theme parks. There was nothing she didn't hate about them, really. From the greasy food, to the crowds and lines, and the rides, especially the rides (don't even get her STARTED on rollercoasters) were enough to make her vomit from just thinking about being in such a place. So what had compelled her to spend the afternoon with her ever-so persuasive girlfriend at Beach City Funland, a place she dreaded more than anything in the world? Peridot had been asking herself that very question from the moment she accepted the invitation in the first place.

But as Peridot crosses her arms and takes a seat on a less than comfortable bench behind the stupid strength tester game Jasper had insisted they stop to play, a small, endearing smile spreads across her face. And then she remembers exactly why she'd half-heartedly agreed to go on this "date" (if she could even call it that). To make Jasper happy. After all, as much as Peridot hated to admit it, she loved to see Jasper happy. Seeing that award winning smile made being in this hell-hole worth it. And suddenly, with that thought in her mind, things don't seem as bad as she'd originally thought. 

"Peri, look what I won for ya!" 

Peridot snaps herself out of her trance when Jasper thrusts a huge plush cat into her lap, beaming proudly. The stuffed toy has to be at least three and a half feet tall, almost half her size. The little bell collar around it's neck makes a small dingling noise as she takes it in her arms, giving it a soft and curious squeeze. And though she would never admit it out loud, Jasper's gift makes her heart flutter and her cheeks quickly grow red. Jasper definitely knew her well. Well enough to know that she loved cats and that her favorite color was lime green. 

"It reminds me of you." Jasper teases, coming to sit beside her now flustered and red-faced lover.

Peridot can't even believe Jasper would say something like that. "Excuse me?" She exclaims, tossing the toy aside and crossing her arms. She huffs when Jasper's laughter bellows around her. "I don't see the resemblance." 

"C'mon, how can you not?" Jasper asks, reaching over to pick the toy up and set it on her lap, gesturing towards the cat's cute little kitty face. "It looks just like you!" She says, tracing the faint outline of the cat's smile buried in a tuft of white around it's muzzle.

Peridot huffs once more and quickly stands with the intention of storming off, only to be tugged backwards by the wrist into Jasper's lap. She squirms in protest and groaned when Jasper tightens her embrace, giving her arm a soft slap. "You're such an ass."

"Pfft, sure. I'm an ass." Jasper chuckles and sets Peridot down on the bench so she herself can rise from the bench. 

A small glance from her girlfriend and the sound of the toy cat's collar jingling is the only hint she needs to realize that they're moving on to some other part of the park. Somewhere equally loud and sticky, if not moreso she assumed. Without a word, she herself rises from the bench and follows suit, twining their fingers so she didn't lose Jasper in the crowd. Then again, she'd be pretty easy to find. It's not like Beach City has a surplus of muscular, six foot two, Samoan women. Yes, Jasper could definitely stand out in a crowd. 

And Peridot is pulled from her thoughts once more when Jasper squeezes her hand eagerly and tells her to look up. She really should be more aware of her surroundings. She's about to utter a snarky remark until her eyes fall upon the biggest fucking rollercoaster she's ever seen in her life and she's almost certain her heart has stopped beating as she places a hand gently upon her chest in an effort to calm herself down and not pass out in the middle of the amusement park.

"Jasper," Peridot releases a shaky breath and casts a sideways glance at Jasper who looks ready to make a beeline for the massive coaster. "What the hell is this?"

Amidst the sound of screaming people from the rollercoaster and the chattering people in front of them, she hears Jasper snicker. 

"Obviously it's a rollercoaster, genius." Jasper tells her, wrapping an arm around Peridot's trembling waist. "And you're gonna ride it with me."

Peridot's expression contorts into one of sheer panic before she masks it with anger and irritation. "Are you kidding me?" She asks incredulously, gripping her stuffed cat so tight she swears the head is going to pop off. "There's no way in hell I'll ride that- that death trap with you!" Peridot flails her arms in the direction of the rollercoaster for greater emphasis and hopes that Jasper doesn't notice her hands shaking as she does so. 

"Yeah you are, Peri." Jasper grins and gently pries the stuffed cat from Peridot's arms. "It's too late to back out anyway. We're already at the front of the line."

She watches Jasper toss it near the cubbyholes full of things people left behind while they rode the ride and the color drains from her already pale face as Jasper drags her forward with that stupid smirk she wears so well. Peridot wanted to vomit literally all over this stupid amusement park or run away or pass out or something so she didn't have to do this. 

"Hey, you're fine, Dot." Jasper pats her gently on the back to coax her forward into the rollercoaster car. "No need to look so scared. I've got you."

Peridot's heart beats in her ears as she straps herself in. Scared was definitely an understatement. Peridot isn't just scared she's fucking terrified and she knows Jasper's damn well aware of this fact (Peridot hadn't shut up about it on the way here so how could she not be?) She grips the lap bar so tightly her knuckles turn white and she's almost certain that if this wasn't made of iron, she'd have made dents in it with her vice grip on the bar. 

Without a word from the employee running the ride, their car shoots out of the station and starts up a large hill. Peridot squeezes her eyes shut and grips Jasper's arm like a lifeline, so tight she's sure it will bruise as the car reaches the top of the hill and lurches downward like a speeding bullet. 

The rollercoaster is fast and loud and Peridot can hear Jasper's delighted screams mixing with her own (embarrassingly loud) wails of terror. She's jostled to the side and almost slips out of her seat when the ride loops upside down and then the car comes to a stop at the station. It's over just as quickly as it started and Peridot couldn't be happier as the lap bars are lifted and she nearly rips her seatbelt from her body in an effort to escape this god forsaken ride. She makes a beeline for the exit, stopping by the cubbyholes to scoop the stuffed kitty in her arms once more and sits herself down on a bench to catch her breath. 

"See? Was that really as horrible as you thought it would be?" 

Peridot glares daggers at her smug, asshole of a girlfriend who just laughs and holds out a hand. "I'm not going on anymore rides with you, Jasper." She hisses, burying her face in her stuffed animal so she doesn't have to look at Jasper's stupid face.

She can hear Jasper snort with laughter and the brute grabs one of her hands, tugging her off the bench and pressing a kiss to her head. 

"I'm not goin' on a ride. I wanna show you something." 

Without waiting for a response, Jasper drags Peridot away. Peridot follows without another word and keeps her face buried in the cat's artificial fur. She trusts Jasper to lead her safely through the crowd. Jasper stops them abruptly and Peridot is about to lift her head and ask if she's okay but before she has the chance, she's shoved forward and a door shuts and locks behind them.

"Jasper! What the hell?" Peridot shrieks, finally lifting her head up and looking around the room. Judging by the plethora of brooms and mops lining the walls and the cleaning supplies sitting on the shelves, Peridot guessed it was a broom closet. That didn't stop her from asking though. "Where are we? I thought you had to- mmph!" The noise Peridot makes when Jasper roughly kisses her is something between a gasp and a yelp and it makes Jasper chuckle darkly against her lips as she shoves Peridot up against the wall hungrily. 

The brunette shoves Jasper off and is about to protest and insist Jasper take her home immediately because broom closets are no place for intimacy and she's still mad about the ride until Jasper's lips shift to her jawline. A soft kiss is pressed to her jaw. And then another. And another. And another. She lets out a breathy moan of Jasper's name and her eyes slide shut as she tangles her fingers in Jasper's hair and moves her head to the side. 

Peridot has forgotten why she was even mad in the first place by now. She arches her back and pulls her shirt up eagerly. Jasper takes the lead from there, smirking as she tugs her girlfriend's bra and pants down. And then a thought crosses Peridot's mind as Jasper traces her entrance through her panties. What if they get caught?

"J-Jasper wait," Peridot stammers as she attempts to swat Jasper's hand away from her crotch. The loss of friction against her dripping core makes her whine but she continues nonetheless.  "What if we get caught? Someone could walk in at any ti-ahh..." Her sentence is cut short when Jasper slips her fingers into Peri's panties.

"We'll be fine, Dot. No one comes in here."

"How do you know?" Peridot gasps when Jasper runs her teeth along her neck. 

Jasper snickers and hooks her fingers into the waistband of Peridot's panties but otherwise gives no answer to Peridot's question. Peridot's hips stutter forward and she bites her lip anxiously as her panties fall down to her ankles, giving Jasper access to the most sensitive and private areas of her body.

There are no more questions from that point on. Peridot decides it's best to just trust Jasper and give in to the delicious feeling of Jasper slipping a thick finger inside of her and pressing down on every sensitive spot she could find. She moans and arches her back against the wall, panting loudly in Jasper's ear like a dog in heat. She was already quite close, focusing solely on the sensations pulsating through her body.  Peridot knows she's close when she begins to clench and tighten around her girlfriend's fingers. She gasps and bites her lip, grinding against the knuckle that brushed her clit gently, so gently she was almost certain Jasper was teasing her.

It's quick, rough, and hot but that makes Peridot's orgasm even more explosive as she twitches and spasms against the wall, kissing Jasper hard to swallow the moan she's sure would alert the whole park of what they're doing. Jasper pulls out and allows her to sink down to the floor with a groan, a shit eating grin that's all teeth spreading across her face.

"That... Was not fair..." Peridot huffs out. She pants so hard she can barely catch a breath and glares up at her in false anger. 

Jasper simply chuckles and scoops her girlfriend up off the ground, another snort of laughter falling from her mouth at the loud "YEEP!" Noise Peridot makes at the sudden movement. She kisses Peridot roughly and grabs the stuffed kitty toy that they'd forgotten about before pulling Peri's pants up and ruffling her hair.

Peridot watches in silent curiosity (and annoyance) as Jasper pulls the door open and hurries toward the exit of the park. "You seem pretty eager to leave for someone who's been pestering me for months to go to a theme park. What's the hurry?"

"I'm takin' you home so you can return the favor." She practically growls into Peridot's ear. Peri's face flushes a deep red and she squeezes her kitty a little tighter in anticipation as all of the fun things they'd be doing that night floods her imagination, making her squeeze her legs together a little excitedly. She looks up at Jasper who's set her down and began rummaging quickly through her purse to find her keys and practically shoves Peridot into the car eagerly once she finds them. Peridot grins and toys with her stuffed animal. Oh yes this would be a fun night. A fun night indeed.


End file.
